walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny Blake (TV Series)
Penny was the daughter of Philip. She first appears in the episode "Say the Word" as a walker. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Penny's life before the outbreak. She likely attended school somewhere in Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia When the apocalypse started, Philip tried to get his family to safety however at some point during the outbreak, Penny died and reanimated as a walker. Her father, unable to kill her believing that she was still his daughter, keeps her hidden in Woodbury within his apartment. Season 3 "Say the Word" Penny is first seen calm and quietly wheezing in Philip's apartment. He is brushing her hair and accidentally rips off part of her scalp, causing her to turn aggressive. Philip ties her arms into a straight jacket and puts a cloth bag over her head until she calms down. Philip then kisses her on the forehead. Michonne is seen through the window, standing on the street and staring up at Philips's apartment. It is unclear if she could see them inside. Michonne then sneaks into Philip's apartment to steal her katana back and opens a notebook with notes about town governing, and listing residents of Woodbury. This could be a list of deceased residents. Penny is listed at the bottom and her name is underlined. Later that day, Michonne mentions the name Penny to Philip and proceeds to threaten him with her katana. "Made to Suffer" After stumbling upon Penny caged inside The Governor's home, Michonne unleashes her, not initially realizing she was a zombie. Upon unveiling Pennys face, Michonne becomes aware of Penny's zombie status and prepares to put her down, but is interrupted by The Governor's arrival. The Governor pleas for Michonne to spare Penny, but is unsuccessful as Michonne ultimately kills Penny with a sword stab to the back of the head. The Governor is later seen holding and weeping over Penny's corpse after his scuffle with Michonne. Death Killed By *Infection At some point during the outbreak, Penny died and eventually reanimated as a walker. Philip managed to keep her undead-self contained and cared for her in his apartment. * Michonne (Zombified) Michonne discovers Penny and is soon confronted by The Governor who pleads with Michonne not to kill her. Michonne, however, sticks her blade through the back of Penny's head, killing her. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Penny is one of the few kids to reanimate; the others being Duane Jones, Rachel Greene, Susie Greene, Sophia Peletier, Kenny Jr., Fivel, Summer and the Palmer Children. *As revealed in The Talking Dead, the children who play walkers are given blueberry flavored blood to gargle, instead of the regular which is given to the adults. *In "The Rise of the Governor," Penny dies from a gunshot wound to her torso. In the television series, it appears that she may have suffered lacerations to her face which may have been related to her death. *In the comics, Penny is never put down as a zombie. Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny